Vehicles include a speedometer to indicate a speed of the vehicle. The speedometer typically includes either a standard dial type speedometer or a speedometer. In the past, in order to determine if the speed of the vehicle is above or below a legal speed limit, an operator of the vehicle had to watch for, identify and read a posted sign along an edge of the roadway to determine the legal speed limit, and then correlate the legal speed limit to the speed displayed on the speedometer to determine if the speed of the vehicle is above or below the legal speed limit. This requires a certain cognitive load of the operator.
Recently, some vehicles have been equipped to display the legal speed limit to the operator. The legal speed limit is displayed as a numeric value on an instrument cluster of the vehicle. However, the operator must still correlate the displayed numeric speed limit to the displayed speed of the vehicle to determine if the vehicle is traveling above or below the legal speed limit, which still requires a certain cognitive load of the operator.